


团兵/兵团 《内心的坚硬与柔软》  --2015高考上海卷作文

by danny777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny777/pseuds/danny777





	团兵/兵团 《内心的坚硬与柔软》  --2015高考上海卷作文

利威尔从艾尔文身上翻身滚下来，躺到了他睡的那侧，一边喘着气。

 

艾尔文从床头柜上拿了两条毛巾，扔给利威尔一条，自己拿着另一条擦去腹部和下体的白浊。利威尔做爱的风格一贯很狂放，无论是充沛的精力，速度与力量，还有关键时刻的忍耐力和对自己身体精准的掌控，要知道人类最强的名号并非只是在战场上。如今艾尔文还知道了利威尔是阿克曼一族，这一切也有了解释。

 

利威尔也拿着毛巾擦拭自己的身体，今天的他做得特别狂野，似乎连他都可以感受到已到达了体力的上限，通常做完之后坚持洗澡的他，这次也不得不将就一下，躺倒在艾尔文边上。这些年和艾尔文有大大小小的离别，这次的时间不算久，然而对利威尔来说却恍如隔世。他在枪林弹雨中左躲右闪，他挥刀砍向杀了他部下的凯尼，他从中央宪兵团那个家伙嘴里得知可能会处死艾尔文的消息，在雷伊斯教堂的地下室里他和利威尔班的众人九死一生，最后看着凯尼到死也没有瞑目。

 

艾尔文自己又何尝不是恍如隔世的感觉，被传唤时他已经有死的觉悟，连兵团都托付给了韩吉。后来被逮捕，在狱中被拷打，他始终有没有放弃信念，因为他内有匹克希斯的支持，外有调查兵团众人执行他的计划，虽然从狱卒的口中得知广场上用来处死他的刑架都已搭好，他始终镇定自若，唯有在大殿上得知利威尔杀了中央宪兵畏罪潜逃时，艾尔文有一点计划之外的慌乱。

 

利威尔翻身抱住艾尔文，抚摸这具鲜活的肉体。刚才艾尔文在他体内的时候，他能感觉到疼感觉到爽，还能像往常一样被填满，还能从腹部涌起一股热逐渐蔓延到整个下半身，还能被艾尔文干到头脑一片空白。而他干艾尔文的时候，他能听到艾尔文抑制不住的呻吟，他能看到艾尔文手抓着床单，蜷着脚趾无法自控，脸上是只有利威尔才看到过的表情。这一切都清楚明白得说出了一个事实：他还活着！我相信了他，不顾他的性命也要执行他的计划，就像他希望的那样，只有这样做才不会辜负他的信任，但是我曾经无数次害怕过一种可能性，幸好那种可能性没有发生，幸好他还活着。

 

艾尔文的腿还有点打颤，利威尔的力量和速度是他一向熟知的。他当初和利威尔做过之后，就形成了一对一的固定性关系至今。艾尔文靠的是擅于察颜观色，看伴侣的表情猜测伴侣的内心，用足够煽情的dirty talk来打动对方，这一招对利威尔也很有效。而利威尔则有点不一样，有这样人类最强的身体，他不需要任何附加因素就可以直接征服他的伴侣。艾尔文射过一次的身体在利威尔的操弄之下，又被迫释放了一次。

 

“感觉怎么样？”

 

“大概总有一天会被你弄到精尽而亡。”

 

利威尔舔舔下唇伸手抚上艾尔文还没有完全疲软的性器，“那我今后可得小心着点用。”

 

艾尔文给了他一个吻，两人有一句没一句地聊起来。

 

“我知道这次你们经历了很多变故，利威尔班他们的眼神气势都和以前不一样。”

 

“嗯。”利威尔往艾尔文胸口靠了靠，犹豫了一下，还是开口道：“我杀人了……那群小子们也是。”

 

艾尔文伸手抚摸利威尔的头发，“我听说过。”

 

“……我离开地下街之后就没有再杀过人，巨人不算……不过也真讽刺啊，其实巨人也是人类。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“我并不是为了这个才战斗至今。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“阿明杀人以后，连饭也吃不下。我对他说，如果你不动手杀人，那么你的朋友让，他现在就不在这里了。所以这当中的道理我都懂。”

 

“但是你仍然心有不甘？”

 

“对，这战斗打得真tmd让人不爽。”

 

“利威尔，我虽然没有过亲手杀过人，但是我能够理解这种感觉，有很多人因为我的话语或者我的命令而死。”

 

“但有更多的人因为你而活。”

 

“对你也同样适用，我相信你们动手杀人都是不得已。即使在面对对手时，你们都会尽一切可能，甚至冒一定的风险，来避免伤及性命，我知道中央宪兵团基地的每个人都腿部受伤却没死。”

 

“三笠他们几个人做的很好。”

 

“所以利威尔，你带领他们做的已经足够好了，不要因为这个苛责自己。”

 

“我知道，艾尔文。”

 

“其实我想感谢你。”

 

“感谢我没来救你却坚持计划去救艾伦和希斯特里亚？”

 

“不只是这些，还有你自始至终都愿意把内心最真实的想法告诉我。”

 

“有什么好感谢的，你不是也一直这样对我。”

 

利威尔和艾尔文两人都十分清楚，在这个残酷的世界里，想要生存下去，想要靠自己的力量往好的方向改变这个世界，牺牲是必要的。作为调查兵团的领导者，在必要的时候他们会舍弃同伴，甚至舍弃一部分人性，对外他们必须有一颗坚硬的内心，足够理性地思考问题，不被感情左右。

 

然而他们都不是魔鬼，他们无法也不愿意做到彻底丢掉人性。所以在两人相处的私下场合，他们会交换一些内心最深处的想法，苦闷、消极、甚至是对自我的质疑，这些他们从来不会对外分享的东西。因为把性命托付给他们的调查兵团士兵，不应该也没必要知晓团长和兵长的不安定情绪。他们只会让彼此看到自己内心的柔软，他们之间没有什么需要隐藏，连性关系都发生得自然而然，好像本来他们的身心就应该属于对方。他们互相治愈互相开导，他们的默契度太高，契合得太过于完美，就好像他们本来就是一个整体分割而来。

 

END

 

p.s.内心的坚硬和柔软终于写完啦，下笔千言离题万里说的就是我，最后一段从万里之外飞回来点题，而没有太大的违和感，主要还是要归功于题目本来就很适合团兵。虽然没有啪啪啪的正面描写，但是黄爆度还是有一小点（5%）的，请不要嫌弃我不够黄爆（因为嫌弃也不能咬我不是吗


End file.
